


Roe

by wrabbit



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Abortion, Belly Button Babies, Belly Rubs, Egg Sacs, Eggpreg, Gen, I feel like I'm leaking, Injections, Medical Procedures, Perverted Gen Fic, Pregnant James T. Kirk, Roe Milking, Seahorse Abortion, Seahorse Pregnancy, Slut James T. Kirk, deep breaths, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: "Hmm.""Hmm?!"
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Kirk/Alien (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Unofficial FFA Unanon Collection





	Roe

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as an anonymous drabble on Dreamwidth.

"Did you know that they have belly spurs?"

Leonard glanced up suspiciously. "...Yes."

"I'd never done it before. It was wild, Bones. At first we were just fucking and she wouldn't stop sucking on my ears, but I then figured that was what she was into so I - " 

Jim continued to ramble as Leonard walked over and around to lift his shirt. 

"And it didn't hurt or anything. I don't know how to describe it. I didn't think something like that could feel so... incredible." 

Leonard stared down at Jim's belly. It looked normal, apart from how Jim nervously sucked it in under Leonard's scrutiny. 

"When was this?"

"Couple weeks ago. Hey!" Jim flinched when Leonard touched his stomach. 

"That's prime real estate you're pinching! Even Jezzy asked nicely." 

"Did she, now?" 

Leonard kneeled down to get a closer look, ignoring the way Jim sighed and tilted his head back in exasperation. 

"Breathe in and out for me?"

Jim breathed. 

"Hmm."

"Hmm?!"

\---

Leonard prepared the abortifacient and unscrewed the cap on the needle.

"Are you ready for your abortion? 

He reached for Jim's shirt. 

"Fuck, that's a big one. Don't you have a hypo? Shit, Bones! Wait!" 

Leonard took the arm that Jim raised to defend himself and slammed the syringe into the meat of his belly. 

"Ow!" Jim's eyes bugged out and he wheezed, pissed. 

Leonard smiled. 

"How long is this going to take?" Jim asked through clenched teeth. 

"Seven to ten days."

"You're joking."

\---

"Stop that."

Jim removed his hand from his stomach and frowned down at it, pushing his belly out. Leonard thought he could just make out the bumps where the egg sacs were, and what appeared to be a scab peeking out of his belly button. 

"Don't touch it!" Leonard warned when Jim's fingers hovered over it. 

"The eggs are still shedding their membranes. If you disrupt the pregnancy now there's a high risk of infection."

"I thought you already aborted me. Don't they dissolve or something?"

Leonard made a face. 

"What?"

\---

Leonard kept an eye on Jim's belly over the next few days. He deputized Uhura to slap Jim's hands away whenever he prodded at it.

\---

"Bones?"

"Hm?" Leonard swiveled in his seat. 

"I feel like I'm - uh," Jim reached under his shirt and startled at what he found there. "Leaking!" 

Jim held up his wet fingers, alarmed, and Leonard stepped over to take his wrist. He examined the fluid. Pink - transparent mucus and red blood cells. Good. 

He led Jim over to a biobed, stopping to scrub his hands and don a pair of gloves. 

"Lie back. Shirt off."

Jim rubbed his face while Leonard ran a quick visual and vitals scan, confirming the locations of the egg sacs below his navel and to either side. 

"I call that one Eggship Horatio and the other one is Eggship Tiberius."

"I suppose you think you're funny."

"Yes." Jim grinned.

Leonard palpated the area, monitoring Jim's face and hands for signs of discomfort all the while. He could feel the loose egg clusters like bean bags under Jim's skin. They shifted when he pushed, ready to extract. 

Jim's brow furrowed when Leonard pressed a thumb firmly against a sac. He squirmed. 

"How's that?"

"Feels like I have to pee, but - uh, higher."

Leonard stretched Jim's belly button open with a thumb and forefinger and delicately prodded around the operculum cap. 

"Is it tender?"

"Yes," Jim bit out. 

"I'm going to have to help it out. This might - uh - " 

He popped the plug with one gloved finger. 

Jim's belly lurched and he made a strangled sound. His eyes opened wide and disturbed on the ceiling.

Reaching quickly for a pair of forceps and quelling Jim with a hand on his hip, Leonard said, "Hold still. You don't want me to lose it in you." 

He tried to get a grip on the plug. It was tricky, more inclined to sink into Jim's body than to come out. 

"Deep breath in."

He got it, enough to wiggle and tug. 

It was longer and thicker than he expected - waxy yellow - but it slid out smoothly enough. He discarded it. Jim made a small sound in his chest.

Leonard paused, one palm resting on his stomach. 

"All crews ready to abandon ship?"

Jim laughed. 

Leonard started with Eggship Tiberius, feeling around it and pushing hard with his fingertips to gather the eggs towards the center. 

"Oh, that feels kinda - " Jim's entire body flinched and squirmed, heels kicking against the table. He was flushing. 

"Kinda - ?" Leonard prompted. He prepared to hold him down. 

As he expected, Jim didn't like it when Leonard started massaging the eggs out of his sac. 

"Oh! What the - ? Unnng!"

"Not so good?"

"Too much, too much," Jim moaned and jerked on the table as Leonard continued to rub in firm circles - glistening eggs slipped out in little bursts. They were premature, perfectly formed little spheres. Bright orange. 

"Are those mine?" Jim gasped, leaning up to see. "Bones, look!"

Leonard scooped up Jim's roe onto his fingers. He brushed it into a specimen tray and started back up again. 

"I can't believe - fuck! - this is how you do it."

"What did you think was going to happen?" Leonard asked, feeling for the shape of another sac. "You're bursting."

"I - I didn't mean to!" Jim yelped. "I didn't know - fuck - I didn't know she was ovulating."

"Sure you didn't." 

Holding Jim's hip down with one hand, Leonard prepared the next deposit with stiff fingers. Jim groaned and pressed the back of his head against the table, arching when Leonard found the lumpy bits below his belly button.

He ground his knuckles in there, and restrained Jim with his forearm when his patient whined and bucked like an animal. 

"How's it feel?"

Jim grunted. "You want her number?"

Leonard pressed down hard on his egg sac with the side of his fist, just for that. 

"Nnggg," Jim crunched up, choking on a gasp. A fountain of little orange eggs bubbled up, spilling all over his belly and Jim groaned. Loudly. 

"Fuck, am I hard?" He whined when Leonard raised his fist off the empty sac and he could breathe again. 

Leonard peeked under his arm at Jim's crotch. "Uh, no?" 

"Oh - " Jim fell back. "Cool." 

All done, Leonard rubbed the roe between his fingers and finished scooping Jim's mess of slimy, briny eggs into a pan. They were quite pretty, actually - slick, opalescent.

"Do you think she'll be upset?" Good god, Jim's blue eyes were wet. 

"Are you crying over your eggs?"

Leonard scanned him for stragglers. 

"Not because of that." Jim waved a limp hand at his abortion bowl. "It's just - " he sniffed, taking the pan and touching the eggs with his fingertips. "Wow."

Leonard palmed an antiseptic hypospray while Jim wasn't paying attention. 

"Ow! Damn it!"


End file.
